Forever Singing
by zombie kait
Summary: Life is never simple and easy. Meeting a hot guy who is also a jerk doesn't help much either.


The bar was full; it always was at that time of night. The customers came to the bar every night not for the alcohol, but for the entertainment. Every night a young woman would take the stage and sing her heart out. Her voice was hauntingly beautiful and her looks were angelic. With dark brown, almost onyx, eyes that sparkled and hair color similar to that of a red maple, it was hard for people to not look at her. To the dismay of every guy in the room, she was already married and even had a young daughter as well. When the two were together, they were identical. The only difference between the mother and daughter was that the daughter had light brown eyes.

The lights in the bar turned off, minus one that lit up the stage where the woman stood, her face calm. As the music began to play, she closed her eyes, losing herself in it. This song was the first one she had written and it was also the most popular one as well. Just like her voice, it was hauntingly beautiful. The entire room held their breath, waiting for the young woman to start singing.

"_Can you still see your dreams in the distant, starry sky?"_

The daughter of the woman was on the second floor of the bar, looking down from between the bars of the handrail that ran along the edge. Her large brown eyes sparkled and she wrapped a strand of hair red hair around one of her small fingers. She wanted to be like her mother when she was older, a beautiful singer whom everyone loved.

"_Are they more vivid than they were when you were little?"_

Looking around, she saw everyone had stopped what they were doing, their eyes fixed on the young woman on the stage. The song had a hidden power within it, a hidden spell that had everyone in the room hypnotized. Pink lips curved upwards in a small smile, her mother had told her the secret behind the song.

"_When one forgets to put the emotions that overflow in her heart to rest,"_

The woman on stage wrapped her slim fingers around the microphone which stood on the stand. Using the song, she made the emotions in her heart clear to the crowd. She wore a white spaghetti strapped dress with a black ribbon tied around her waist. A matching black ribbon was around her neck as well, where a silver cross hung in the middle.

"_They burn the color of passion"_

Opening her eyes, she looked up to the second floor of the bar, instantly spotting her daughter who was looking right back at her. Mimi was the only person in her life whom she truly treasured and cared dearly about. It was funny how she hadn't fully realized that until after her husband had left.

"_I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams"_

Mimi turned her head as she heard two men conversing next to her. It was odd that they did so, considering everyone else in the bar had ceased all activity and were currently focused on her mom. Curious as to what they were talking about, Mimi tried to appear nonchalant as she edged her way over to where they stood.

"That's her." The first one said quietly as he glanced at the picture in his hands.

Mimi looked up at him and her eyes widened slightly in surprise. _'He's handsome.'_He had long, light blonde hair and dark blue eyes. The clothes he wore were a bit odd, a dark gray uniform of some sort. She didn't bother looking at the other guy; her eyes were glued on the one before her.

"_No matter how far off they were."_

Feeling as if someone were watching him, the man turned to see a small girl staring at him. He instantly recognized her as the daughter of the woman on stage. Like the rumors said, she was the spitting image of her mother. He knelt down next to her and smiled.

"_Dreams are more fragile and fleeting than a glass rose,"_

"Why hello there." He extended his hand to her and after hesitating a moment, she took it. Her hand was so small and the look in her eyes was pure innocence.

"Hi." She blushed and he couldn't help but smile wider at seeing her cheeks suddenly turn red. She turned away from him suddenly, almost as if she didn't want him to see her blush. Lifting her arm, she pointed at the stage. "That's my Mama, isn't she beautiful?" She glanced at him, stray red locks covering part of her face.

"_So then why are we destined to dream?"_

Looking at the stage for a moment, he studied the woman who was still singing. She was beautiful and he had a feeling the young girl would look exactly like her once she grew up. He turned to look at the small girl and smiled. "Yes, she's very beautiful."

"I'm going to be like her when I grow up!" The little girl declared loudly, causing the man to laugh.

"Ishida." The second man said quietly, causing the first to stand up and face his partner. "It's time we do this and get out of here."

Mimi watched the two men, unsure of what was going on. The man who had spoken to her pulled something out of his coat, which turned out to be a gun. Still not quite understanding what was happening, Mimi watched as he took aim at something and pulled the trigger. She was slightly surprised, not at what had just happened, but at the fact that there was no sound. A scream from below however caused her to turn and see what was going on below.

Her mom was on the ground, blood starting to pool about her body. Mimi's eyes widened in both shock and horror at what had happened. Turning back to the man who stood nearby, she saw him facing her.

"You need to come with us." He was no longer smiling.

**xoxox**

Mimi shot up in bed, her breathing was ragged and sweat streamed down her face. Leaning forward, she held her face in her hands and squeezed her eyes shut, wishing to forget what she had seen. She wished that it was all just a dream but instead it was one of the memories she had tried so hard to suppress.

The door to Mimi's bedroom opened and the light switch was hit, causing the room to be engulfed in light. A man stood in the doorway, staring at the girl in bed who just looked at him, not at all surprised by his presence. "Time to get up." He left the room, leaving the door open.

Getting out of bed and going over to her closet, Mimi opened it and pulled out her school uniform. The blouse was black and long-sleeved and the skirt was also black and went down to her ankles. Slipping into her sneakers, she grabbed her hairbrush off her nearby dresser and quickly pulled it through her red hair.

Her bag was next to the door and she grabbed it before leaving the room and heading into the hallway. Mimi didn't bother to acknowledge the two bodyguards who waited outside her bedroom. She went down the hallway, bodyguards following, and had almost made it to the front door before a voice stopped her.

"Let me look at you." The voice was female, which meant it belonged to her mother. It was an effort, but Mimi managed to keep a calm look on her face, as she turned around.

"Good morning." She nodded her head slightly towards her mother, as a sign of respect which she never felt towards the woman.

"Is that your new uniform? Not very cute." Her mother looked her over with cold eyes and disapproval written all over her face.

"If I don't go now I'll be late for school." Despite her calm voice, her hands were gripping her bag harder then necessary.

"We'll discuss this later." Turning on her heel, her mother left, disappearing into a room and closing the door behind herself.

Mimi left the house and got into the car that was waiting for her outside. The ride to school wasn't long, about ten minutes. She had already missed the first few days of class, but those days were usually spent for both teachers and students to get to know each other.

The car slowed to a stop in front of a building that could almost pass for a church except for the lack of religious statues. An iron gate encircled the school and the site of it caused Mimi to think of a prison. The door of the car was opened by one of her bodyguards and Mimi stepped out. There were still students outside of the school indicating that Mimi wasn't late.

Mimi noticed right away the looks she was given. Sighing, she realized that no matter where she went, she'd be feared just because of who her parents were. Running a hand through her hair, she tried to ignore the stares as she headed through the gates and towards the front of the school. Even at school Mimi's bodyguards were with her, another reminder of the power that her parents had.

Going through the front doors of the building, Mimi was greeted with more stares and whispers from not only students but teachers as well. It wasn't easy to ignore the looks, but with years of practice she had gotten better at it. With her head held high, Mimi quickly headed to her first class.

**xoxox**

"Hey guys, have you heard?" Sora asked her friends as she sat down in her seat.

"Heard what?" Hikari grabbed her notebook out of her bag and put it on her desk.

"The 'Mob Princess' has finally arrived at our school." Sora's words caught the attention of Miyako and Izumi who sat nearby.

"What? Really?" The two girls asked at the same time as they stared at Sora with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I totally saw her!" Daisuke exclaimed from behind Sora as he, Takuya, Taichi and Yamato entered the classroom.

"Dude I saw her too!" Takuya grinned, "She's hot!"

Yamato and Taichi, neither wanting to be part of the conversation, took their seats in the back of the classroom by the windows. Sora watched them walk by, before turning and joining back in on the conversation.

"So what does she look like?" Izumi asked as she looked back and forth between Daisuke and Takuya.

"Well-" Before Daisuke could finish his sentence, the teacher walked in, causing the class to go quiet and quickly find their seats.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." The teacher announced causing students to instantly start whispering to one another.

The door to the classroom opened and everyone's eyes turned to watch a young girl walk in. She wasn't alone however; two bodyguards followed her in the classroom which seemed to surprise everyone. Turning to face the class, she didn't smile and she didn't introduce herself either.

"Um…this is Kuroki Mimi, please be kind to her." The teacher shrunk back at a look one of the bodyguards gave him. "Take a seat-"

Mimi didn't wait for the teacher to tell her where to sit, she already knew her spot; in the back corner on the opposite side of the windows and away from the door. Sitting down in her new seat, Mimi wasn't surprised that the people around her inched away quickly as her bodyguards took up positions around her.

Class began somewhat normally, with the exception of students constantly turning around in their seat to catch a glimpse at what Mimi might be doing. Sighing, Mimi crossed her arms over her desk and placed her head on them, staring in the direction of the windows which seemed so far away. Five occupied desks sat between herself and the large windows which looked out over the student parking lot. A flash of bright blue caught Mimi's eye and she looked to see a boy in a similar position to her own, except he was facing her.

The two just stared at each other, neither paying attention to what was going on around them. He was handsome, with bright blue eyes and sunny blonde hair, but he also gave her a weird sense of déjà vu.

**xoxo**

The first few classes passed by quickly and lunchtime had finally arrived which finally gave Mimi a break from the constant unwanted stares of her classmates. Instead of following the rest of her classmates towards the cafe where lunch was served, she headed off in the opposite direction, wanting nothing more than to have some time alone to herself. It didn't take her very long to find the stairs which lead her all the way up to the rooftop. A cool breeze hit her as soon as she stepped out onto the roof and fresh air helped to calm her nerves. For some reason, the constant attention was getting to her more than usual and she couldn't just shake it off.

"So what's with the bodyguards? Scared someone might actually try to be your friend?" Mimi looked around for the owner of the voice and spotted a boy leaning against the railing; it only took her a second to recognize him as the same boy from her class. He was attractive, she had to admit, but the smirk he wore made Mimi want to slap it off his face.


End file.
